The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices, tablets, desktop computers, laptops, all-in-one computers, cell phone, smart phones, media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive power and share data using various cables. These cables may have connector inserts, or plugs, on each end. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
Devices typically have openings that allow access to connector receptacles. These openings may provide access to one or more contacts in the receptacles, which may mate with corresponding contacts in connector inserts. The connector receptacles often are located on a printed circuit board, such as a main or mother board. The one or more contacts in the connector receptacle may connect to corresponding traces on the printed circuit board.
These various electronic devices are continually becoming thinner and more sleek. That is, the trend is away from thicker, bulkier devices. But stacking a connector insert on a printed circuit board in this way limits the possible height or thickness of a device. That is, a device has to be high or thick enough to encase both the height of a printed circuit board and a connector receptacle.
The portion of a printed circuit board where a connector receptacle resides is not typically used for any purpose other than to provide mechanical support for the connector receptacle and to provide traces for connection to the contacts in the connector receptacle such that signals and power supplies may be conveyed to and from other circuits on the printed circuit board. This means that some printed circuit board area is wasted, which wastes space inside the electronic device.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that have a reduced height when mated with a printed circuit board and reduce wasted printed circuit board area.